Truefire
by Ceu Praca
Summary: A previously wild dragon stuck among humans, two orphaned baby Gronckles, twin Terrors, a crafty old woman, a new threat to Berk, and most of all: a young Viking warrior who fears dragons, yet needs to bond with one. All of this creates a fascinating adventure. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

_**Truefire**_

**Prologue**

Dark clouds rumbled and white lightning flashed, illuminating the churning, black water below.

I strained against the storm, beating my wings furiously as I battled the howling winds in a vain effort to make it back to the warm safety of my cave.

A jagged wall of rock abruptly appeared out of the darkness, rushing towards me.

There was a sickening thud, and my shriek of pain echoed over the thunder as I plummeted into the ocean.

The icy waves hammered against me mercilessly as I fought to keep my head up.

I opened my jaws to suck in precious air, but gulped in salt water instead. Tears of anguish streamed from my eyes to join the ocean as I was pulled under into death...

**This is my first HTTYD fanfic, so please go easy on me when you review!**


	2. Berk and Dragon Eggs

**Chapter 1: Berk and Dragon Eggs**

"_White squalls from the north, amazing to behold, scare us with sudden gusts and threats of cold_…" The voice was thin and cracked with age, yet sounded sweet and gentle. "_Earth itself shakes, fearing to be so blown, old ocean mutters and the hard rocks groan_…" I opened my eyes, seeing a wizened old face above me. For a while, I just stared, then a spark lit in my mind. *

_Human!_ I leapt upright and roared, jumping away from the old woman. There were two men on either side of her, each wearing distinctive helmets, and my nostrils flared. _Vikings!_ I growled deep in my chest, backing up. My tail brushed against something hard, and I looked around. I was in a huge, stone arena, and there was no way out.

I switched my focus back to the humans. The old woman hadn't moved, and I saw that one of the others was actually only a boy. Surprisingly, none of them were armed, although I knew that this did little to diminish their power. I roared defensively, feeling horribly trapped, and if that weren't enough, my left wing wouldn't work,

To my utter shock, the boy took a few steps forward, and I growled at him, feeling fire bubbling up in my throat. He didn't stop coming towards me, and I reared up on my hind legs, snorting out a billow of smoke as I flared my one wing that still worked. He stopped moving, then spoke. "Easy, boy, calm down. We won't hurt you."

I stared, bewildered, then dropped back down. I snorted at him, wondering if this was another of man's pranks. _Prove it, tiny human, otherwise I'll roast the three of you._ I let out a tiny flame towards him.

Although I knew he couldn't understand my words, he seemed to get the basic meaning of my body language. "We found you floating in the ocean, barely alive. We hauled you out and brought you here to dry off and get warm."

_That doesn't prove that you were helping me. This is a kill ring; I've seen them before. My brother died in one of these rings._ I hissed and bared my fangs at him in warning.

He froze, and the other male Viking took a step forward. I growled, and he stepped back. The boy just stood there quietly, for some reason not seeming wary of me. I was cautious of any traps as I focused on my injured wing, then I hissed again at the pain; it was dislocated, which was why it wasn't responding. "My name's Hiccup," the boy said abruptly.

_And I don't care._ I gazed around the kill ring for a way out, but there was none. I noticed that a section of the chain-woven roof was shinier and newer-looking than the rest. I realized that it must have been broken, but I didn't know what kind of dragon could possibly break through that. _Let me out of here!_ I roared at him, then whirled around and climbed up the stone wall on three limbs, my dislocated wing hanging limply. I shook the chains in a frenzy, roaring, and I heard the Vikings shouting below me. I dropped off, twisting and glaring at the boy, ready to burn him into nothing. Then I heard a distinctive sound…the whistling of a Night Fury's wings! I was shocked; I hadn't heard that sound since I was back on my tropical island home. A black, panther-like, male dragon landed on the chain dome, staring down at me with emerald eyes, and I gazed up at him in hope. _Please! Free me!_

The Night Fury made a low huffing sound, then disappeared. I was disappointed, then the door to the kill ring burst open, and the black dragon stalked towards the boy, pushing right past the old woman and big man. I expected the dragon to bite the boy's head off, but instead he…went right up to him. The boy reached up and stroked the Fury's head, and I roared in shock. He glanced at me, then deliberately nuzzled the boy. My jaw fell open, then, just as I was about to start cursing the Fury, he spoke in a low, resonant voice. _These humans are not enemies, Nightmare. They are friends, and were telling the truth when they said that they were helping you._

_Then why am I imprisoned in a kill ring?_ I screamed at him.

_It's not a kill ring anymore,_ he shot back, still allowing the boy to stroke his neck._ The only reason you're in here is because they weren't sure whether or not you'd be violent when you awoke._

I glowered viciously at the smaller dragon, but didn't attack, knowing full well that a Night Fury was a force to be reckoned with. Even my kind couldn't do much against one. _Are you mad? Vikings and dragons have been mortal foes since the time when they first invaded these lands and took over our nesting grounds!_

_They aren't enemies anymore. The dragons of Berk made a peace with this tribe, and we live in harmony, sharing the land. This boy beside me, his name is Hiccup, and he is my friend. He is the sole reason that dragons are no longer mistreated and killed. _

I sighed, but didn't bother arguing back. Strangely enough, his words seemed to make sense. _Who are you, Fury_?

_The Vikings call me Toothless. A silly name, but it is one they know well._ He showed his fangs in an imitation of a human smile. _And what is your name, Sir Nightmare?_

I thought carefully, wondering why he would allow humans to give him such a ridiculous name. _Truefire,_ I finally told him, closing my jaws as I accepted all that he had said. _My name is Truefire._

He nodded slightly, then turned his gaze back to the boy and jerked his head towards the door. The boy stared at me, then took a few steps forward. This time, I didn't snarl at him. He held out one hand. "We can fix your wing, if you give us permission. We didn't want to do anything without you allowing us to."

_That is a rare display of sensitivity to dragon culture,_ I sniffed at him, then looked at the Fury. _Very well, they can help me. But I remain wary; I still do not trust humans easily._

He tilted his head in acknowledgement, then nodded to Hiccup, who smiled and turned. I noticed suddenly that he was missing his left foot, and it was replaced with something metallic. And Toothless…was missing his left tailfin! My wing dragged on the ground as I deliberately circled in a wide arc around the old lady and big man.

They both still didn't move, and after staring at them suspiciously for a while, I followed the two cripples out of the kill ring. Toothless seemed to be fine with me, but Hiccup kept glancing over his shoulder at me as though afraid that I'd try to bite his head off. I stared at the village in amazement. All over the place were dragons and humans, working side-by-side as they either harvested food from gardens or brought in huge baskets of fish. My stomach rumbled quietly at the sight and smell of the fish, and I forced myself to not tackle the nearby female Nightmare who held one of the baskets.

She glanced at me, and her ears twitched as though she could sense what is was that I wanted, then wrinkled her lips into a smile, coming towards us and totally ignoring Hiccup and Toothless. _So you're the half-dead dragon we found drifting in the water. Looks like you're not dying anymore._

_Yeah…I'm recovering pretty well._ It was all I could think of to say to her as I tried my level best to ignore the basket of fish that was hanging from her mouth.

She gave a trilling laugh, obviously figuring out why I was acting so strangely, then set her basket on the ground, tipping it slightly so that the fish spilled out. I stared in shock. She nodded. _Go ahead. You've been through a lot, and besides, we get plenty of fish. Sometimes more than we can eat._ I needed no further bidding, and I dug in eagerly, enjoying the rich taste. _What is your name?_

_Truefire,_ I replied, not halting.

_I'm Hookfang. Well, I need to be going._ She flicked her tail at me, a mischievous gleam coming to her eye. _Try not to scream too loudly when they fix your wing._

_If I do, I'll make sure to direct it into Toothless' ear to give him a headache._ She giggled, picking up the now-empty basket and taking off, flying out over the nearby harbor.

I sensed Toothless standing behind me. _Making new friends already, eh?_ He sounded amused.

I turned, seeing that Hiccup was gone. _Where to?_

He nodded towards what looked like a large array of caves. _This way. _The Fury spun around and stalked off, and I followed, wincing when my useless wing banged against a rock. We entered one of the caves, and I saw that it was empty. _You'll be staying here for now, until you can construct a den of your own. Now brace yourself against the rock._ I did so, wondering what he was up to. Then the Night Fury reared up and charged me. Before I could dodge, he slammed into my dislocated wing, and there was a wet snapping sound. I roared in pain as a flood of frayed nerves suddenly reconnected, and I whipped my tail around and whacked him solidly on the head. He bared his fangs in yet another humanlike grin. _It was the only way to fix your wing. Hiccup taught me how to do that, because it's hard for humans to tend to dragons. Rest for a few days, then your wing will get stronger._

I growled at him, but the Night Fury simply chuckled and turned around, walking out at a sedate pace. _What am I expected to do?_ I called after him, confused.

_Just rest and grow better. Then we can discuss more._ He stopped and glanced back over his shoulder at me, his emerald eyes glinting. _Oh, and one more thing: welcome to Berk._

I growled at him.

A year passed, and during that time, my wing got better until I could eventually fly again. Oh, what a joyous day that was! At first, I was both shocked and revolted when I learned that humans actually _rode _the dragons. It seemed both unnatural, horrible, and a sign that humankind was trying to dominate dragons. With Toothless' help, I gradually accepted that, but that didn't mean I was going to let a human sit on _my_ back. The first one who tried had ended up being tossed into a large pile of hay. Hiccup had just shaken his head at me, then told all of the Vikings in the village to leave me alone.

I appreciated that, and had shortly thereafter found a ledge on the mountain overlooking the village. I hollowed out the rock with my fire until it became a nice cave where I could live. I enjoyed being high up where I could see everything. As for Hookfang, she had been the one to tell me all that led up to the dragons and humans harmonizing.

She also helped show me how to pile the fish I caught inside of a basket instead of eating them, and then carry it back to the village. I was at first unaccustomed to gathering fish instead of eating it, but I soon got the hang of it. Hiccup was practically the only human I ever let come near enough to touch me, and even then, I was always cautious around him. I constantly wondered how both he and Toothless had each lost a crucial part of them, but I never asked.

_Truefire!_ I turned at the sound of Hookfang's voice, seeing that she was flying towards my ledge. I stood and backed away deferentially to allow her to land, and once she did so, she began talking rapidly. _One of the dragons is missing._

_What do you mean by missing?_

_It has been over two days since we saw her last. Female Gronckle, heavily gravid and soon to lay her eggs. We don't know where she is, and Hiccup has called the dragons and their riders to begin searching the entire island. You don't have a rider, but he'd like you to search as well._

I sighed, then flexed my wings. _Very well, I'll help. What is the Gronckle mother's name?_

_Riant. _I nodded, then dove off the side, stretching out my wings and beating mightily, gaining height swiftly. Hookfang flew beside my, and I opened my jaws and tasted the air. No Gronckle scent anywhere, and I flew high, circling and gazing down at the forest. _I see nothing,_ she said, sounding worried.

I was about to agree with her as I saw about five other dragons circling in different locations, each unsuccessful in their search, when I suddenly saw a mar in the otherwise perfect green of the pine forest. The very top of the tree had been bent and broken off, so I dove straight down, angling right through the hole in the treetops.

Hookfang was larger than I, and I heard her snarl of frustration when she couldn't fit after me. _Hookfang, don't try to bash through the trees to join me!_ _You might crush Riant if she's down here._ She made a low rumbling sound of assent, and I heard the heavy beats of her wings as she flew back up. I landed softly and folded my wings, peering about to see if I could spot anything. Then, I saw a faint glimpse of knobby, dark brown scales, and I went quickly through the undergrowth, coming out into a tiny clearing.

The female Gronckle was laid flat on her side, her jaws hanging open, and the area around her had been hollowed slightly into a nest. She was panting heavily, and her scent was strange. I went up to her carefully, knowing that females could be rather moody and dangerous when gravid. _Riant?_ I called softly.

I heard a slight moan, and the Gronckle turned her yellow eyes towards me. The pupils were slitted in pain, and I went towards her a little more. She made a gasping sound, and I saw an egg sitting in the hollow at her belly, still wet and covered in loam. _Who…I don't know you…_she panted at me, obviously in pain.

_My name's Truefire,_ I said quietly. _I'm the dragon who came to Berk a year ago, and I'm here to help. What's wrong?_

_I…I don't know. I managed to lay one egg…there's another…it hurts so bad…I don't think I'll make it…_

I went all the way up to her and carefully laid my tail across her shoulders. _Don't think like that. _

She let out a shriek suddenly, and I jerked in surprise as her entire body convulsed, then her sides went slack. I checked near her tail, seeing another egg laying there. I gently nuzzled her forehead. _The other egg has come. You can be proud that you have brought two new children into the world._

She seemed to purr, her pupils dilating. She looked up at me and met my gaze. _I will soon…leave this world. I can…feel it…my life slipping away…Truefire…can you care for my babies?_

I jolted, startled, and I glanced at the eggs. They lay there serenely, covered in dirt and dust, completely unaware of the price that their mother had paid to bring them into the world. _Yes, Riant, I promise, I will care for them and defend them with my life._

_Good…_she sighed, her eyes closing slightly. _Tell the other dragons…I'm sorry. I will miss them…as I pass on to be welcomed into the fiery, gentle arms of…our Creator. _

_You will be welcomed in great honor, and I will never cease to tell your children of you._

She pulled back her lips into a weak smile, then her jaws went slack and her eyes clouded over. I heard her last breath leave her, and I watched vigil over her body for a little while, then went and sheltered the two eggs under my wings. I threw back my head and trumpeted a cry of mourning to the starry night sky, sizzling tears escaping my eyes and trickling down my snout. _Farewell, Riant, and may your children always carry your legacy with honor and pride._

I moved my wing away from the eggs, then began licking them clean. There was a familiar whistling of wings, then Toothless shot down through the trees with Hiccup on his back. The Fury stared at Riant's body, then his emerald gaze flickered to me, his pupils becoming slitted when they saw the eggs. _What happened? _he roared.

_Riant passed on. She gave up her life laying her eggs._ I kept on licking the loam from the eggs and ignored him.

Then Hiccup dismounted the Fury and came hobbling over to me, his metal foot making a clicking sound whenever he stepped on a rock. He reached out towards the eggs, and I growled at him, baring my fangs. He drew back, looking startled at my hostility. "I won't harm them. They need to be brought to a dragoness who will keep them warm so that they can hatch."

I kept glaring at him, wrapping my right wing around the two eggs protectively. Toothless came forward and stood beside Hiccup, obviously thinking I was about to attack his precious rider. I glowered at the Fury. _You let that boy know that I promised Riant that I would care for her eggs, and then her children when they hatch. I will care for them and protect them, no one else. If that human lays one hand on them, I will bite it off. I never break my promises, Fury, and I will not allow anyone to take these eggs from me._

His ear flaps flattened against his head, his pupils enlarging with shock. Hiccup glanced at him, obviously not understanding. "What is it, boy? Did he say something to you?"

The Night Fury glanced at him, then back at me, then back at his him again. He spoke to me. _Very well, I will respect your vow. But how will you care for them? Dragon eggs require constant attention, and I have never heard of a male dragon caring for dragonets._

_I will care for them. You don't need to know how. Just keep that human away._ I went back to licking the eggs clean, coating them in my own scent as well, then scooped up the small eggs gently, holding them carefully in my mouth. Without even looking at the crippled pair again, I leapt upwards and took flight, soaring back towards my cave and landing on the ledge.

I went into the cave and laid the two eggs in my nest that was constructed out of rock with many small wood chips lining the bottom. I curled up around them, then set the wood on fire, laying down my head as the warmth enveloped us. I was aware of a dragon outside of my cavern, and I gazed up as Hookfang's familiar face poked through the opening. _What happened? Toothless and Hiccup told everyone that Riant was dead, and that you had the eggs._

_I found her when she was still alive, but only just. She asked me to take care of her babies, and I promised that I would. I refused to let Hiccup take them from me._

_Oh. May I come in?_ I nodded, and she entered, peering closely at the eggs. _They look well-formed. What will you name them?_

I snorted. _I hadn't thought about that._

_Well what did you expect to call them?_ she asked humorously. _Gronckle One and Gronckle Two?_

I raised one wing and shoved her chest lightly, chuckling. I thought carefully about what a Gronckle would be named. Monstrous Nightmares always preferred compound names that were two words combined, such as mine and Hookfang's. I knew that Gronckles always liked short, firm-sounding names that told of their strength and honor. _If they are both males, I'm thinking Roque and Adilos_.

_And if they are both female?_ she prompted.

_Fasila and Teri._

_Good names,_ she purred.

_I know nothing of dragon eggs,_ I confessed to her. _When do they hatch? Do they need any special care?_

_Just keep them warm at all times, and they should hatch in three weeks. If you want, I can hunt for you, seeing as how you won't be able to leave them alone during the incubation._

_Thank you,_ I told her gratefully. _I would appreciate that. Can you also keep the other dragons away from me?_

_Yes, I will, O Fearsome Surrogate Mother,_ she said, her eyes gleaming mischievously. I snorted and spat a tiny flame at her, which landed on her snout. She shook it off and growled playfully, then flicked her tail at me and left the cavern, taking off.

A few weeks passed, and I carefully tended to the eggs, keeping a constant flame underneath them as I kept vigil over them without ceasing. There had been no visible change in them, although I could almost _sense_ the tiny lives moving within those hard, rocklike shells. True to word, Hookfang had been hunting for me so that I didn't starve while incubating the eggs, although each time she visited, whether it be to deliver food or just stop by to check on me, she always began making jokes. I bore her near-constant teasing stoically, knowing that it was just her way of saying how glad she was that someone was caring for the eggs.

I lifted up my wings to check the eggs yet again, amazed at how much I was always worrying over them. I wondered if this was how regular mothers always felt. Hookfang had once revealed to me that she herself was a mother, having mated a few years ago. She had five children, each almost fully grown, and she had told me that her own mate had been killed by a storm. His name had been Windflame. I sympathized with her, knowing how hard it was when someone close to you died. I myself had watched many years ago when my brother was captured by Vikings.

They had kept him in a kill ring as a prisoner for a while, and I kept close constantly, hoping that he would escape, and I had no idea why they were keeping him. I watched from afar as young Vikings were brought every day to the ring to fight dragon prisoners, and each dragon was horribly beaten, then thrown violently back into a dark cell. Gronckles, Nadders, Terrors, Zipplebacks, and each one was brutalized. Then, one day, I had watched as a lone Viking teenager had been brought to the ring, and all of the other Vikings gathered around and watched.

I had witnessed in horror as a cell was opened up, and, to my shock, my brother burst out. His eyes gleamed with anger and malice, and his scales were dull from long months spent in darkness. He had attacked the Viking, and I had watched as he was struck down. A part of me had been shattered that day, and that was when I truly hated Vikings instead of just fighting them. But now, things were different, and I was at least satisfied with my new life.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you all know, 'gravid' is a term that describes reptiles who are 'with egg,' so to speak. Female reptiles don't get pregnant, they become gravid.**

***The song that the Elder was singing when Truefire woke up was NOT written by me. It is a song from medieval times that I found in an old book, and I thought that it fit the scene perfectly. **


	3. Bending for A Cripple

**Chapter 2: Bending For A Cripple**

_Can't catch me!_

I leapt sideways to dodge the two missiles as they shot at my legs, laughing as the dragonets chased each other across the ledge. Teri frowned as she pumped her short, stubby legs even harder, trying to catch up to her faster brother. Roque grinned and made little whuffling noises as he whirled about and charged as his sister. She yelped and her paws scrabbled for a grip on the stone as she ran in place for a few seconds before starting to move. By then, it was too late, and Roque collided into her.

They tumbled across the ledge and into the cave, and I winced as I heard a loud thump. _Are you okay? _I called.

Teri's voice floated out. _Yeah, Truey, we're fine! _They both emerged, their knobby scales dusty, and Roque sneezed, sending a spurt of flame towards me. I shook it off, watching amusedly as they began chasing each other again.

The dragonets were only a week old, but they were already large enough to put a good amount of weight behind a charge, so I tended to leap out of the way rather than withstand it whenever they tried to headbutt me playfully. I turned away from their playing and gazed out at the village; it was late evening and the sun had disappeared already, but there were still faint tendrils of pink and gold in the sky. Most of the dragons were already asleep; those who weren't were either mothers tending to their babies, or young males testing their wits against each other in games.

The only humans I could see that were still up were the village chief, Stoick the Vast, and that little old woman who had sung to me. I never did learn her name, but she seemed to always be checking after me, as though she was worried about the dragonets. And then, of course, I saw the dark silhouette of a Night Fury as Toothless launched himself into the sky for a nighttime flight, Hiccup barely visible on his back. They twirled, danced, and spun through the air playfully, doing complex loops and maneuvers just for the fun of it. I wondered again how they both had been identically crippled, but suppressed the thought, instead being distracted by a light.

It was a small lantern, flickering through the forest, and I peered closely, seeing that it was a human making his way slowly and quietly through the woods. _Strange. _I shrugged it off, not thinking any more of it, then two, blunt bodies rammed into my side. I gasped, all of my breath whooshing out of me as once as I scrabbled for a clawhold on the rock. I found myself falling backwards, and I shrieked out in alarm as I tried to unfurl my wings, but the force of the wind kept me from doing so. Then I impacted into the ground painfully, loam spraying up all around me as I groaned, my head hanging limp.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, fighting to wake up as I felt a dull pain in my head, and I blinked rapidly to keep my eyes open. I lifted my head up with a grunt, staring upwards and seeing the stars. I shifted my wings, propping myself up on my claws as I lifted up my body from the ground. _I should never have let my attention stray, not for one moment! _I knew that it had been both Teri and Roque who had bulled into me, and I glared up at the ledge, seeing two pairs of luminous, yellow eyes staring down at me. They disappeared as soon as I made contact with them, and I huffed. _Kids…_

I stood, swaying slightly as I shook off my dizziness, then flinched when I heard something moaning in pain. I turned around, seeing, to my utter shock, a young human laying flat on his back, his eyes defocused. I realized guiltily that my tail had hit him, and I went over and sniffed him cautiously. He moaned again, then became silent, and I knew that the heavy weight of my tail must have broken something. I recognized him as the one who had been going through the woods with the lantern, and I got a strange feeling that he wasn't supposed to be out here.

I saw that both of his legs were bent at an angle that human legs should not be bent at. I snorted, then carefully poked him with one claw. When he didn't react, I bent my head down and licked his face. He still didn't move, and I knew he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. I growled slightly as I realized what I'd have to do, and I bent my neck and opened my jaws, gently closing them around the back of the boy's neck. I ended up grabbing a mouthful of that odd piece of animal hide that he wore that the humans called a vest, and I lifted slowly, careful to not pierce his tender skin with my fangs.

The human let out a sharp cry suddenly, and I knew that his legs were paining him greatly, so I kept him dangling from my jaws. I had been about to drape him over my back so that I could fly to the village and bring him to the old woman, but I realized that it would be far too painful for him, and would probably damage him even more. I grunted at the taste of the leather vest in my mouth, then lifted my head high and began walking, taking great care to keep the boy's limp body from dragging on the ground or banging into anything.

After a while, I saw the lights of the village through the trees, and I exited the dark safety of the forest, walking right into the midst of the houses. Stoick turned and uttered a loud cry when he saw me, his hairy face lighting up with shock, and the old woman got a startled expression on her features. Before I could do anything, a dark shape came from the sky and landed in front of me.

Toothless drew back his lips, bared his fangs, and hissed, his ear flaps laid back and his back raised up. _Wait!_ I shouted. _You don't understand; he needs help. His legs are injured, and I've brought him all the way from the middle of the forest._

Hiccup leapt down from the Fury's back and held up two hands in front of his face, blocking the black dragon's path to me. "Wait, buddy, don't attack. I'm sure there's a good reason for this."

Toothless snarled, glaring at me viciously, but the tiny, ancient woman hobbled past both he and Hiccup, gazing at me. "He didn't hurt the child intentionally," she said in her weak, cracked voice. "I can sense that he is innocent of any violence or doubts. We must get Edan inside so that I can tend to him."

Hiccup nodded, looking up at the Night Fury. "You see? Truefire didn't hurt anyone. Dad, Edan's legs are broken."

I jolted; I had never told him my name. Then I realized that, somehow, Toothless could communicate with his rider, and he had told him my name. _The boy's name is Edan?_

The black dragon nodded slowly. _I trust the Elder when she says that you are innocent. And yes, that is his name._

I ruffled my wings, slightly disturbed by the events going on, then Stoick came up to me. I stiffened, but he looked up into my eyes. "May I take the boy? You won't fit into the house."

I realized the truth of that, so I lowered the wounded boy into the village chief's arms. I watched as Stoick turned and went into one of the houses, the Elder following him at her usual, unhurried pace. Hiccup gazed at me. "What, exactly, happened?"

_My two dragonets were playing, and they bulled into me by accident. I lost my balance and fell backwards from my ledge. I couldn't unfurl my wings in time, so I plummeted downwards, crashing through the trees. I lost consciousness, and when I woke up again, I was dizzy from the fall. Then I realized that when I had crashed into the ground, my tail had landed on the boy. The weight of my tail must have broken his legs, but I didn't intend it to happen._

He nodded, understanding, then turned to Hiccup. The Viking staring into his eyes for a while, then he, too, nodded. He turned to me. "Thank you for telling us this, Truefire."

I dipped my head. _I must get back to my ledge; Teri and Roque will be wondering what has happened to me, and will be getting hungry by now._ I lifted my wings, then took off, soaring out over the harbor. I caught a glint of silver in the water and dove, snagging a fish in my claws. I did this again, then again, until I had caught four fish. I turned with my prey in my claws and flew back towards the ledge, landing softly. _Children, are you still awake?_

They came padding out, their yellow eyes huge. _Did you die?_

_No,_ I purred. _Just landed hard. Here,_ I dropped the fish in front of them. _Two each,_ I cautioned. _I don't want you fighting._

_Okay!_ they chorused, digging in. I chuckled, then went into the cavern and curled up in my nest, watching them through half-closed eyes, feeling sleep overcoming me.

* * *

The next day, I led the young Gronckles down to the village, and they immediately joined a large group of dragonets in play. I watched for a while to make sure that they were all getting along, then went towards the one place that I now thought of as the healing house. I knew it apart from the others by the wooden shield that hung on the door; it had a symbol on it shaped like a leaf. I pushed the door open slightly and angled my head to peer in. I saw the Elder bent over a cot, and the young boy, Edan, laying on it. He was unconscious, like he had been yesterday, and she was working over both of his legs.

Then she stopped and turned, looking directly at me, and I backed up slightly, not wanting to anger her. But she came over and opened the door a little wider, smiling up at me. "Hello, Truefire. Come to check on him?" I didn't really know what else to do, so I nodded. She glanced at the boy, then back up at me. "He will heal. But he'll be badly crippled for the rest of his life."

I flinched at that. _I am sorry for wounding him._

Oddly enough, she seemed to understand me. "Yes, I know. Do not worry, he will recover just fine. A bad limp isn't that much of a problem when you have a dragon around to help you. I myself hobble unsteadily, but I've got a team of Terrors to help me."

She beckoned towards the one corner, where I saw two Terrible Terrors curled up, making soft purring noises as they watched us through half-closed eyes. _But I've seen that boy around the village; he's one of the only Vikings who avoids dragons. He has no dragon to help him with his infirmity like you and Hiccup do._

The old woman winked at me. "Yes, he does, but his dragon is quite unaware of the rider-dragon bond that he shares with the boy."

_Then who is the dragon who shares the bond with him? I could find him and tell him that the boy needs him._

"He has already been told of the boy's needs," she replied with a smile. "But his dragon is wild and avoids contact with humans just as much as the boy avoids contact with dragons."

My eyes widened. _You mean…me._

She kept smiling. "Yes, I mean you. I just know these things. And a dragon and rider can know that they have a bond when the rider can speak to the dragon. That is how Hiccup and Toothless can speak to each other. And that is how you will speak to Edan."

I just stared at her, then glanced over her head at the boy. He looked peaceful as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. _But I am the dragon who crippled him in the first place, Elder. Why would he want to ride the dragon who wounded him? And I am not sure if I could bear the weight of a human on my back; it seems far too demeaning for me to handle._

Her face became serious, and she reached up and beckoned for me to lower my head. I bent my neck down until I was staring into her eyes at her level. She reached out one, frail hand and placed it on the ridge of my snout, and I shuddered at her touch. She stroked gently up and down, sending a tingling feeling through my body, then she grabbed my spike firmly with surprising strength for one so old. I was startled, but didn't reel back, knowing that if I did, I'd end up hurting her. She smiled again. "See? You can bend for an old woman who has no need of you and no special friendship with you. I think you can bend even further for a crippled boy who will need every ounce of your strength as his own."

I considered that carefully, glancing at the boy, but I was still slightly skeptical. _Then I shall bend, if indeed this bond exists._

She nodded, letting go of my spike. "He has a bond with you," she said simply, turning and going back to the boy's side. "Edan will most likely wake up tomorrow. Can you come to lend your strength?"

_Yes, Elder. _I dipped my head into a bow, then backed away from the house. I was suddenly aware of Hiccup standing behind me, and I turned to look at him. Surprisingly, Toothless was not there, and I looked around for him. I spotted the Fury frolicking with a few other dragons in a field of joygrass.

Then the Viking came towards me, and I frowned at him, not trusting him like I had trusted the old woman. He halted, staring up at me. "Why were you with the Elder?"

_You cannot understand me, and that was not a yes or no question, so I cannot tell you. Besides, you would not understand._ I pointedly averted my gaze from him, and he seemed to get the hint. Then I glanced at the playful Toothless again, seeing the leather harness strapped onto the Fury, and something sparked in my mind. I looked down at him again. _You are an inventor, Toothless said. You can make things. _I bent my head down, and he seemed surprised. I waited, motionless, with my face only a foot from his.

As expected, he finally lost restraint and reached out one hand towards my nose to stroke me like the Elder had. Instead of letting him do so, I grabbed his hand gently in my mouth. He gasped, his face turning white, and he trembled, obviously believing that I was about to bite his whole hand off. I couldn't explain to him my intentions, but I tugged carefully, making sure not to pierce his skin. Eventually, he seemed to understand, and I half-dragged, half-led him across the village to the outskirts, where there were large patches of dirt.

He seemed confused, and I let go of his hand. He drew it back quickly, and I went and grabbed a stick from the ground, holding it in my jaws. He definitely looked bewildered now, but I ignored him for the moment, instead concentrating as I tilted my head and put the tip of the stick against the soft dirt. I began weaving and dancing from side to side as I drew in the ground, eventually stopping when I had finished. I looked down at the finished result; it was a clumsy picture, but it was obvious what it was.

Hiccup was also looking at it, his face twisted into a frown as he studied it. "Is that a picture of…a saddle?"

I looked at him and nodded rapidly. His eyes widened, then he put his fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. I winced at the volume, then Toothless came running like a panther towards us. He skidded to a halt and stared first at me, then at his rider. They seemed to be talking, then Toothless looked at me. _Why did you show him a picture of a saddle?_

_Because he has a forge, he has bronze, he has leather. He can make a saddle._ I looked at the leather harness on the Fury's back pointedly. _I want him to make a saddle for me, built to fit my back._

The dragon's eyes widened, then he looked at Hiccup again. The Viking seemed completely aghast, but I just watched, waiting. "Why?" he finally asked.

_I have my own reasons, but it's part of why I was with the Elder. If you are meant to know why, then she will tell you. If she refuses to tell you, then that means it should be a secret for now. Can you make it, though?_

More conference, then he nodded. "Yeah. I'll need to use you for measurements, though. Will you actually hold still and allow me to touch you so that I can make it?"

_I will not enjoy the experience, but yes, I can tolerate it so long as you work quickly and never lay your hands on me for more than a few minutes at a time._ I would bend my pride for Edan when the time came, but not for this Viking.

"Well, when do you want me to start making it?"

_Tonight, if possible._

The Fury looked at him for a while, then they both nodded. "Sure. You want it made from leather and bronze?"

_Yes._

"Okay, then. Come to the forge tonight."

I nodded, then took to the sky without further talk, flying out over the harbor and up into the clouds.

* * *

As soon as the sun began sinking towards the horizon, I made sure that Teri and Roque were asleep, then flew down to the forge and landed softly, not wanting to startle anyone. My mouth began watering when I smelled a herd of sheep grazing nearby, but I forced myself to ignore them as I nudged the door to the forge open, peering in. Hiccup was already in there, working on something dark. He glanced up at me, then resumed work. "Wait there a moment. I'm cutting the leather now and shaping it." I watched impatiently as he continued working, then made a small noise of satisfaction. He came over to me with it held in his hands. "Can you bend down? You're a lot taller than Toothless is."

_Very well._ I bent so that the cripple could reach my back, flinching when he laid the piece of leather on me. He did something for a while, then took it away, going back to where he had been working. _Will this process take a very long time?_

He obviously couldn't understand me, so I snorted and laid down, studying him intently as he worked, shaping the leather. Eventually, he came back to me. "Can you stand now?"

I did so, wondering what he was doing, then stiffened when he went right underneath my belly. I was entirely unaccustomed to having someone near my vulnerable region, but held perfectly still as he seemed to be tracing something on the leather with what looked like a stick. _So humans use sticks to draw, too?_ He went back and started working again, and I sighed, laying down once more and watching. _Inventing seems to be an annoyingly slow process._ I glared towards the healing house._ Edan, you had better appreciate this…_

* * *

The whole process took all of the night, and a few times Hiccup had to stop to eat something or take long drinks of water. Once, he even sat down, closed his eyes, and rested for a while. He kept coming over, touching me, and doing his 'measuring' as he gradually created the saddle. I had just started to close my eyes again, when I heard a voice. "Truefire, it's done."

I stood up quickly, staring at Hiccup. The Viking was holding the finished saddle in his hands, and I went over and sniffed it. There was that sharp tang of steel and leather, but I had grown accustomed to it during the night as he worked. The thing was made entirely of dark brown leather, with bronze buckles and clasps. There was also some kind of design engraved into the leather of the sides, and it looked like outspread Nightmare wings.

I bared my fangs at him in an imitation of Toothless' odd smile, and Hiccup smiled back, looking about ready to collapse. "Next time you ask me to do something like this, I insist that I take more breaks. Can you bend down so that I can get it on you?"

I nodded, kneeling. He set the saddle carefully on my beck, just at the base of my neck and in front of the biggest of my spikes. It was cleverly designed to fit around my back spikes without compromising the comfort of the rider, and I held perfectly still as he went under me and fastened the buckles. He backed up and looked at me as I flexed my muscles and tested it. The thing was so light that it was almost as if I didn't have a saddle on my back at all. "It's pretty impressive," he said. "But why did you want it?"

_I will not tell you. You will find out later when Edan wakes up._ I dipped my head into a bow of thanks, then turned and went towards the healing house. I nudged the door. _Elder? Are you there?_

"My, my," I heard her voice. "You're here rather early, Truefire." She appeared in the door, and her heavy-lidded eyes popped wide open. "Truefire! You got a saddle!"

I bent my head down and nuzzled her gently. _If it will help the boy recover quickly, then I am perfectly willing to wear it._

She smiled at me and stroked the ridge of my nose. "Looks like you've bent your pride, that's for sure."

_I know, Elder. It was almost unbearable, allowing Hiccup to clamber all over me while he made it._

She chuckled. "Quit calling me Elder, young 'un. I have a name."

_Really? I have never heard anyone say it._

"Call me Maeve," she said with a wink. "And before you ask, Young Edan Carey is doing well. He'll wake up soon, but _you_ look like you're about to fall asleep. Been up all night, have you?"

_Yes,_ I admitted.

"Curl up by the door there and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when he comes to."

_Thank you, Maeve._ I did as she commanded, closing my eyes…

Then I awoke to a slight tapping sound, and the sun was high in the sky already. I realized that I must have slept for a while, and I glanced at the door, seeing that the Elder was tapping her cane against a rock. "He's starting to wake. Come around to the other side, and I can open up the big door for you."

I nodded, standing and circling the house. There was a large, wooden door there, and it opened slowly. I wondered how one as old as she had managed to move a big, heavy door like that, but didn't question it too much. When the door was fully open, I could fit my head, neck, and most of my shoulders in. I peered closely at Edan, watching his chest rise and fall gently, and his eyes were flickering.

Then they opened slowly, staring straight upwards, and Maeve went up to him and rested one, frail hand on his shoulder. His eyes stared straight at her, and I saw that they were bright green. He groaned slightly, then his lips moved, and he spoke in a youthful, confused-sounding voice with only a very slight accent. "Elder?"

The old woman nodded. "You've been out for quite some time, Edan. How do you feel?"

"Like a dragon fell on top of me," he muttered, and I flinched at that. He grunted, then tried to sit up. Maeve helped him do so, then the boy saw me, and his eyes widened. "Get that thing out of here!"

I snorted in surprise at his vehemence, but didn't move. Maeve laid one hand on the boy's wrist. "Easy, child, he won't harm you. I asked him to be here. He won't come in any more unless you give your permission to him. His name is Truefire."

He stared at me, and I saw a flicker of fright in his eyes. In response, I lowered myself until my head was below their level. Edan just glared. "I want that…_dragon_ out of here!"

Maeve held up one hand, then turned to me. "Truefire, maybe you should wait outside. I will call for you if you are needed."

I rumbled a complaint, but stood and backed up. _That boy could act a little more polite._

She gave me a stern look, then, to my shock, I heard her voice in my head. _He is wounded and frightened. Give him time, Truefire, and he will gradually accept you. We have to take it slowly; remember, he usually avoids dragons._

I nodded, then turned and walked away, laying down with my wings crossed under my chin, watching the open door.


	4. Full of Fire

**Chapter 3: Full of Fire**

**One Week Later…**

A sharp cry of pain echoed through the village, and I sighed heavily. Edan's opinion towards me still hadn't changed, and as the Elder had predicted, both of his legs were permanently crippled. She and Stoick the Vast were helping him to gradually regain his strength, but he couldn't move faster than a slow hobble by himself, and even then, he needed a cane to aid him. Hiccup had devised a pair of wooden rails that Edan could hold onto with his hands and try to walk down the narrow aisle that they created, but the boy was surly and recalcitrant, refusing to open up to anyone.

He obviously knew that it was I who had wounded him, and every time he spotted me, then he glowered darkly and muttered curses. I tended to stay away, because he was quite unfriendly and I didn't want to accidentally hurt him again if he decided to attack me. I mostly spent my time watching him go through what the Elder called 'therapy,' and taking care of the Gronckle twins.

I observed as Stoick held the boy's arm in one huge hand, guiding him carefully along the rails as he stumbled. His legs were permanently crooked, and they had grown thin and weak-looking compared to the rest of his body, which was still strong and muscular. Maeve had told me that he would never regain much muscle in his legs because of shattered nerves, or something. Apparently, he couldn't feel much below his waist.

I studied him carefully as he stumbled along, his hands gripping the rails so tightly that his knuckles were white. _If he would just stop repelling me, then I could help him. Maeve, can you hear me?_

The Elder glanced my way, nodding slightly, her lips pressed into a grim line. _Yes, Truefire, I can hear you. I think that you need to start working on a way to get him to open up to you. I have tried all I can, but he refuses to even admit that you have a name. I haven't told him yet that you two share a bond, because I know that would just make him treat you even worse._

An idea struck me. _I will attempt something soon, after you are done with him. Could you keep an eye on Roque and Teri for me? They listen to you better than they do with Hookfang._

_Yes, I will watch them._ She looked away from me as Edan stumbled and fell to his knees, then cursed, batting Stoick's hand away as the Viking chieftain tried to help him up. He glowered darkly, twisting and reaching up to grab one of the rails, hauling himself up with his hands. His legs remained useless as he supported himself with the strength of his arms alone, and I wondered if maybe Hiccup could teach him to cope with disfigurement.

Then I remembered that Edan hated Hiccup because of the other Viking's close relationship with dragons. I turned and took a few long leaps, unfurling my wings and beating down hard, gaining height swiftly. I soared high over the village, then dove towards the harbor and shot down, hooking a large fish in my claws. I circled around and landed on one of the docks, gulping the fish down quickly.

I walked slowly back towards the healing house, seeing that Edan was apparently done with therapy, because he was sitting on a chair, glaring down at his weak legs with his well-muscled arms crossed over his chest. Maeve and Stoick were nowhere in sight, and I knew that this was my chance. I went towards him at a slow walk, not wanting to spook him too badly. I snorted at him, and the young Viking looked up, bewildered, then his confusion quickly morphed into anger. "Go away!" he shouted, and I had a feeling that if he had been holding a weapon, he would be using it on me

I narrowed my eyes and looked down at him. _I will not go, boy. You keep shoving me away, pushing me further and further from you, but that just makes me more determined._

The confusion returned, and his expression went blank. "Did you just…speak? That's impossible!"

_Not really. Haven't you ever wondered how Vikings like Hiccup and Astrid communicate with their dragons? All dragons have a bond that allows them to speak to their rider. The only reason you can understand me is because you are _supposedly_ my rider._

His eyes narrowed into slits, and his hand drifted downward. "I am _not_ your rider, dragon!" His hand came up swiftly, and something small and gray whizzed at me, striking my chest. I felt a sharp pain, and I looked down, seeing a shallow cut.

He had thrown a sharp rock at me with impressive force, and I growled, glaring at him. _That was not a wise move, boy._ I leapt at him, and he screamed as I knocked him onto his back, pinning him with my wing's claw on his chest. I pressed the very tip of my claw to his chin, closing his mouth for him. _Be silent,_ I hissed as he stared up at me with wide eyes. _You are coming with me, insolent child._

Before he could shout any more, I flipped him over and grabbed the back of his neck, gripping a mouthful of his vest. He screamed as I launched myself into the air, beating my wings mightily as I angled away from the village and flew to the other side of Berk, diving down towards the deeper part of the forest. I landed in a small grove, dropping the boy on a patch of soft moss. He landed on his hands, and he turned over quickly, his eyes huge with fright. "Get away from me!"

_Not likely to happen. _I huffed at him, glowering down. _I have never done any wrong towards you, boy, so maybe you should consider ceasing your endless violence towards me. I have never cursed you, yet you do to me. I have never thrown rocks at you, and believe me, I could throw much bigger rocks than you._ He froze, his expression bewildered, and I just glared at him, digging my claws into the soft soil as I waited for his reaction. His lips parted, and he looked about to say something, then he pressed them together, frowning as he rubbed gently at his one leg. I carefully opened up my mind to him, trying to sense him, and I was abruptly hit by an overwhelming sensation of remorse, guilt, and fright. I knew that these were his emotions, not mine, and I was shocked by the strength of them. _Maeve was indeed correct; we share a bond._

Then he let out a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry."

I dipped my head to him in a slight bow. _Apology accepted, boy._

He frowned again. "Quit calling me 'boy.'"

_Only if you cease addressing me as 'dragon.' My name is Truefire, and I would appreciate it if you actually used it._

He did an odd sort of half-smile. "Okay then…Truefire."

_Thank you, Edan. Haven't you wondered why the Elder was constantly trying to get you to accept me? It is because we share a bond. Whether you like it or not, you're my rider. And I fell on you by accident; I never intended to wound you._

"You…fell on me? I thought you had attacked me."

I snorted. _If I had been attacking you, then why would I have brought you back to the village for healing? And if I had attacked you, then you would be dead. Do you accept me, or not? I'm sure Hiccup is probably wondering whether or not I've eaten you by now._

He did a choked-off laugh. "I thought you _were_ about to eat me, actually. Why'd you kidnap me?"

_Because I knew that there'd be no way that you'd ever listen to me if you were protected by the others. _I bent my neck and licked the shallow cut on my chest, feeling the stinging pain fade quickly. _Will you be my rider, or not? I don't have all day._

He shrugged. "How would I hang onto you? My legs are useless; I wouldn't be able to grip your sides."

_Your arms are strong enough to hang on. And besides, I had already thought of that._ I turned around so that my side was facing him, and he gasped, obviously seeing the saddle.

Then the look of fright came back into his eyes, and he shook his head. "No way. I'm not riding you. I refuse to go up in the air again."

_You will have to ride me eventually, Edan. Would you rather walk all the way back to the village? We are several miles away from it, and you would not make it that far._

He glared at me. "Why do you have to be right?"

_It just happens naturally,_ I told him, shaking with laughter.

"Shut up," he muttered, using his arms to reposition himself so that he was sitting on a nearby rock. "Aren't you that dragon who washed up on Berk's shore a year ago?"

I nodded. _Yes, that is me. And trust me, I avoid humans the same way that you avoid dragons. We are more alike than you would like to admit._

"I'd rather not believe that." He leaned back slightly, frowning at his legs. "So I guess I'm stuck here, then. Because I'm not going to be able to walk, and there's no way I'm riding you." I lay down and watched him intently. He wasn't wearing any weapons, and was dressed simply in a black shirt, dark brown pants, and a brown leather vest. "Will you stop that?" he exclaimed suddenly.

_Stop what?_ I asked, confused.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Staring at me; I keep thinking you're about to attack me when you do that!"

_It is not my fault you think every dragon is about to eat you,_ I pointed out. Then my stomach rumbled. _However, I am indeed hungry. I think I will hunt._ The grove we had landed in had a few trees, a pond, and a lot of grass and moss. It was a rather peaceful and beautiful spot, and I got the sense that something important had happened here a long time ago. I walked past him and sat by the edge of the water, staring down. A bright flash of silver caught my eye, and I swept my claw in quickly, hooking out a large trout. I dropped it on the bank beside me, then resumed waiting.

An hour later, and I had amassed a large catch of about twenty fish. A good thing, too, because that one fish that I had eaten in the harbor was far from a good meal. I dug in, finishing them off before I remembered Edan. He must be hungry, too, after all that therapy. I turned and went back over to them, convulsing and clenching certain muscles to cough up one of the fish. He stared at it like it was a foreign object, and his face was decidedly pale. I nodded at it, and he shook his head quickly. "No-no thanks, I'm full."

_No you're not. I'm bonded with you, remember? I can tell that you are as hungry as I was._

He put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, but I don't like eating already-been-eaten food. To put it bluntly, that was disgusting."

I shrugged, then bent my neck and gulped down the fish again. _Your loss. It was a particularly tasty grayling._ I went back to the water, stared for a bit, then caught another fish. I turned and went back to him, dropping it at his feet. _Is this satisfactory, O Picky One?_

He glared at me, but the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, and it looked like he was fighting off a smile. "Humans rarely eat raw meat, Truefire. We prefer it cooked."

I snorted. _Those who have fire like eating meat raw, and those without fire like to eat their meat cooked? How ironic._ I looked down at the fish, then spat a tiny flame at it, lighting the dead animal on fire. I watched as it burned, then extinguished it with a single breath. _Now eat, boy, or I'll force-feed you._

He reached down and gingerly picked up the now-crisp-and-blackened fish, holding it between two fingers like it was diseased. "Thanks a lot, dragon. I always wondered what charcoal tasted like."

I glared at him and huffed a burst of smoke towards him. _You will be charcoal in a minute, boy. Don't test me. _

He returned the expression and also huffed, minus the smoke, then tentatively brought the burned fish to his mouth and took a small bite. He froze for a second, his eyes bulging out slightly, then chewed quickly and swallowed. "That was…"

_Delicious,_ I supplied helpfully.

He made a face. "I was actually about to say disgusting."

_Well, you're the brainless one who wanted it cooked. Fish tastes much better when you eat it raw. Do you want another one?_

He dropped the burned fish onto the ground and wrinkled his nose. "If you don't mind; that was revolting."

I sighed, then went back to the pond and caught yet another fish, then walked back to him and dropped it in his lap. I bent my neck and gulped down the burned fish, shuddering at the taste. _Humans are insane for wanting to eat cooked meat!_ I exclaimed.

He laughed, and I swatted him gently with one wing. He looked down at the freshly caught fish dubiously. "I'd rather go hungry."

_Not going to happen. You can't walk back to the village, and you won't ride me, so that means you're staying here. And I refuse to let you starve yourself; Maeve would skin me alive if I did that._

"Who?"

_The Elder. Her name is Maeve._ I sat back on my haunches and watched him. _Now _eat_. I was not joking about force-feeding you._

He glared at me, and I chuckled darkly, then grabbed the fish from him and tore it into strips. I had often done this when Roque and Teri were little, not yet big enough to swallow a whole fish. Edan watched me suspiciously, and I dropped one of the strips onto his lap. "You know, I think the fish looked tastier when I couldn't see how pink the meat was," he said, his brow furrowing.

I sighed deeply, then smacked his arm with one wing. _Eat, boy, or I'll shove it down your throat as though you were a hatchling._

He was motionless for a long moment, then lifted the strip of meat to his mouth and took a large bite. He got a pained expression on his face, then swallowed, shuddering. "Ugh."

_Fool; that looks delicious. How did your kind ever last past infancy? You'd think you all would have starved._

He snorted. "We roast our meat, but don't blacken it. There's a difference between _cooked_ and _burned_."

I shook my head at him. _Just eat._

He threw me another glare, then reluctantly took another mouthful, this time not even bothering to chew before he swallowed it. "This isn't really that sanitary, you know. I don't know where your claws have been."

I cocked my head at him, bewildered. _They've been on my feet, Edan. Where else would they have been?_

"It's a figure of speech, and it means-oh, never mind. Dragons don't understand idioms."

_I understand idiots perfectly well, boy._

He sighed. "My point exactly."

He took another bite while I tried to figure out his words. I finally gave up and lay down at his feet. _Humans are confusing creatures._ I watched him as he ate slowly, and I noticed that his length of hesitation before each bite was decreasing. Obviously, the boy was growing more used to eating raw fish. When he finally finished the strip of meat, I tossed another one into his lap.

He glowered down at me. "Just how much of this do you think I'll be able to eat without throwing up?"

_I wouldn't really know; why would you expel something that you've just eaten? Unless you wanted to share it with anyone, then there would be no point to that. Just eat without any more debate._ He sighed again, then resumed eating, and I noticed that he was no longer quite as pale as before. I waited until he had finished it all, then stood up. _I will be back shortly. Try not to vanish while I am gone._

I turned and ran a short distance before leaping and soaring into the air, flying back towards the village. The Vikings were all gathered in the center area, and they turned at my approach. I landed softly, and I was immediately confronted by Hiccup and Toothless. _What did you do with Edan, loner?_ the black dragon roared at me.

I snorted. _Where is the Elder?_

The Fury was obviously expecting a different reply, but he turned to Hiccup, who in turn disappeared through the crowd of Vikings and came back with the old woman hanging onto his arm. She smiled at me. "I was wondering when you'd come back, Truefire."

_Edan is safe, and we have reached an…agreement. He's kind of accepted my role in his life, albeit reluctantly._

"Where is he?"

_He is safe. But he refuses to ride me, and he obviously cannot walk back to the village. We have decided that he and I will live in the grove that I have found until he can ride me. I can hunt for him, and there is no shortage of water and shelter, so he will be all right._

She nodded. "Good."

Stoick pushed through the crowd and stood beside her. "What is it? What has the dragon done with Edan?"

She looked up at him. "Edan has decided that he'll live in a grove in another part of the island for now." She returned her gaze to me. "Is there anything that he needs?"

I thought for a bit about what would be necessity for the young boy. _A few blankets, a cloak, a knife, and also some extra clothes. That should be sufficient for him; I can provide anything else he will need._ Maeve nodded, a slight smile on her face, then told Stoick all that I had told her. He shrugged, then turned and yelled at the crowd to disperse, pushing his way through them and commanding Hiccup to go with him. He did so, leaning heavily on Toothless, and the Night Fury glared at me for a moment before carefully guiding his rider.

"Found a way to get through to him, did you?"

_Yes, we have come to an understanding. And just so you know…I think humans are insane._

"And why is that?"

_Because you don't like eating food raw, and yet you are very picky about having it cooked. Edan made a huge fuss about how I cooked his fish for him, but he refused to eat it raw._

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that," she chuckled, shaking her head slowly.

_We reached a satisfactory compromise._

"I'm sure you did," she said laughingly. She turned as Stoick came back with his arms full. "Hold still while he gets that stuff strapped onto you, Truefire."

I was uneasy about letting him touch me, but nodded slowly, standing tensely as the massive Viking came and placed the bundle on my back. He used two leather straps to bind it tightly to me so that it wouldn't slip off. "Can you fly with that load?"

I nodded. _Thank you, both of you. I will try to inform you on Edan's current condition as often as I can._

Maeve smiled. "Yes, you do that, young dragon."

I bowed to her, then turned, walking back and forth to get a feel of the weight on my back. It wasn't that heavy, and I soon got used to the strange balance, to I took to the sky, flying back over the island towards the grove. I angled downward and landed smoothly, looking around for Edan. I soon spotted him curled up on his side underneath one of the trees, his eyes closed.

I went towards him and nudged his leg, but he didn't react, so I bent my head down and licked his face. "Hey!" He lurched sideways and rubbed vigorously at his face, shuddering. "That was disgusting!"

_Not as disgusting as cooked fish,_ I retorted. _Besides, you had a spot of trout on your face. _I licked my lips. _It tasted rather good._

"Either that, or you've decided that _I_ taste rather good."

_There is no way I would ever eat a human. Your kind are revolting as a food source. Now come, help me with this._

I dragged him to a sitting position by his arm, then jerked my head at the load on my back. He stared. "What is that?"

_A cloak, some blankets, a knife, and some clothes for you._

He grimaced. "You should've brought some food."

_I can hunt for you, Edan. There was no need to burden myself further with that which is already provided._

He wiped at his face again. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep eating raw fish for a while."

_I could hunt and catch a deer for you. But they are rather bloody, and I have observed that humans do not like eating bloody meat. Now unstrap this infernal bundle from my back. _

I bent so that he could reach me, and he grabbed onto my side. There was some pulling and tugging, then I felt the bundle slip off of my back and land on the ground. He searched through the bundle and withdrew a knife. He inspected it for a while, then thrust it into the left side of his belt. "Thanks, Truefire."

_You are welcome, Edan. I told the villagers that you would be living here with me until you can ride me._

He shrugged. "I don't plan on riding you. Ever. Eventually, they'll just have to come and get me."

_Not likely. I told them that this arrangement was your idea._

He glowered at me. "Thanks a lot for tricking my village."

_You were running away from them the night I fell on you, if you'll recall. I think you must have tricked them to do that in the first place, especially with Hiccup and Toothless flying around._

"Fine, you win. But I'm not going to ride you."

_You will have to sometime,_ I told him humorously.

He pulled on the cloak and wrapped it around himself, then looked away from me. "Just leave me alone, Truefire. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now, so just go away."

I nodded, respecting his wishes, then withdrew, going a little ways away and curling up by the water's edge. I watched him as he took out the knife and placed the tip against the dirt, dragging it around and making a series of lines. I realized that he was drawing, but I resisted the urge to go over and see what he was making. I wondered why he didn't trust dragons; I knew the reason that I didn't trust many humans was because it was their kind who had killed my brother. I realized that it was possible that he had lost someone close to him because of a dragon. It was a sobering thought, reminding me of just how brutal both of our races could be, especially to each other.

I closed my eyes, feeling weariness flooding through me…

I awoke suddenly, and I was at first concerned, hoping that nothing was wrong, then I heard a odd sound. It resembled a child's breathy version of crying, and I looked towards Edan. He was curled on the ground, his entire body shuddering, and I got up, going over to him quietly. I peered down at him, seeing that his teeth were chattering, and he was shivering uncontrollably. I realized that it wasn't crying that I had been hearing; it was the gasping breaths of someone who was freezing to death. I quickly laid down next to him and sheltered the boy with one of my wings, curling my body, tail, and neck around him. I breathed on him carefully, knowing that my breath would warm him rapidly.

_Edan, can you hear me? Are you all right?_

His eyes opened, and he nodded weakly, reaching up with one hand and grabbing my wing. "T-t-thank y-y-you, T-T-Truef-f-fire."

_Why did you not wrap yourself in the blankets, boy? You could have died if I had not heard you; how would I ever explain myself to Maeve if that happened?_

He burrowed in closer to my body, and I covered him with my tailfin carefully. "I-I tried t-to reach them, but they were too far away."

_And you didn't think to wake me?_ I snorted in irritation. _You halfwit, brain-dead child. _I bopped him lightly on the head with my wing. He gave a low chuckle, but didn't contradict me, and I knew that he understood that I was right. _Next time you need help, then just wake me up, Edan. Don't let me sleep as you die out of some twisted desire to let me rest._

"S-s-sure, Truefire."

_You're just full of fire, aren't you? You may not be a dragon, but you are as hardheaded and stubborn as a Gronckle._

He began laughing, his whole body shaking as I wrapped my wing around him better. "Thanks a lot."

_You are welcome,_ I huffed at him, shaking my head in despair. _It's a wonder you didn't die as a young child. You seem to have no sense of self-preservation._

His laughter gradually subsided, and I peeked under my wing, seeing that his eyes were now closed and he was sleeping peacefully, a faint smile upon his face.


	5. Takeoff

**Chapter 4: Takeoff**

Remarkably, the weather was much warmer the next day. As soon as I woke up, I gently nudged the boy until he groaned and opened his eyes partway. _Good morning, Edan._

His eyes opened all the way and he yelped, bolting to an upright position quickly. I chuckled, and he glared at me. "You scared me!"

_Sorry. Come on, wake up. The sun has already risen._ I moved my body away from him and went to the bundle, yanking one of the big, furry blankets over to him. _Here, you may need it._

"Thanks," he said as he took it from me. I waited until he wrapped himself in it, then turned and went to the pond. I caught several fish, gulping down all but one of them. I tore the last one into strips, then dropped it in his lap. He sighed. "You really should bring me some regular food sometime."

_I will have Maeve send some bread the next time. _

"I meant smoked meat, but sure, I'd like some bread as well."

_So you don't want your meat cooked; you want it smoked._

His eyes widened. "No, don't-!" It was too late; the billow of smoke had already left my jaws. He coughed, shielding his eyes, then threw one of the strips of meat at me. It landed on my snout with a wet slapping sound, and I grunted at him. He rubbed at his eyes, glaring at me. "Thanks, now I'll be coughing for the rest of the day."

I laughed, shaking my head until the strip of meat fell off of my snout. I swallowed it, then lay down and watched as he ate his fish slowly. _Humans are methodical eaters,_ I observed.

He made a face, shuddering as he took yet another bite. "This tastes horrible; it's slimy."

I snorted. _You don't know good food when you have it._

He sighed, finishing the fish much quicker than he had yesterday. "You'll have caught everything in the pond soon; then there'll be no food for either of us."

_Good point. I will begin carrying fish from the village._

"Don't you ever eat anything but fish?" he complained.

_Occasionally deer, but they are too tough. We prefer fish and sheep, but the Vikings don't like it when we raid their flocks._

He threw up his hands. "In other words, I'm not getting anything besides fish anytime soon."

_Pretty much. Will you ride me today?_

He glared at me. "No."

I cocked my head, but didn't argue. He'd have to ride me eventually. _I went through a lot of trouble to get this saddle for you._

"I'm not going to ride you, so don't try making me feel guilty."

I snorted a laugh. _I'm attempting nothing of the sort. _

"You're the strangest dragon I've ever seen."

_That I may be._ Then I heard something. _Someone is coming._ I stood and turned, seeing that there was a small entrance to the grove, and I made myself ready in case it turned out to be an enemy. Then, to my surprise, Teri charged through the opening. She huffed a greeting at me. _What are you doing here?_ I asked.

Before she could answer, there were more footsteps, and Roque came lumbering slowly through the opening…with Maeve sitting astride his back. The two Terrors from before were on either side of them, watching carefully to make sure that she didn't fall. She raised one hand up and waved. "Hello, Truefire."

Roque made a low purring sound, walking up to us and bending down. With the help of the two Terrors, the old woman got off of his back and walked up to me. I lowered my head respectfully, and she reached up and stroked my snout. _What are you doing here, Maeve?_

"Just came to see if you two needed any help." She looked past me at Edan, and I sensed that he was both bewildered and uneasy. I somehow knew that the uneasiness came from the presence of the Gronckle twins and the two Terrors, though, rather than from the Elder's appearance. She gestured at her small, green-scaled escorts. "I don't think I've ever introduced these two. This is Carlin and Nevan; they are brothers."

The two Terrors bowed to me, and the one called Carlin spoke. _Hello, Truefire; Maeve has told us a lot about you._

_Hello,_ I replied, baring my fangs in a smile at them both. Nevan cooed and nuzzled the Elder's arm; she smiled and ran her hand down his back. The Gronckle twins both nuzzled me, and I returned the gesture, glad to see the dragonets again. I looked over at Edan, who seemed rather nervous. _Do not worry, these two are Roque and Teri. You can trust them as much as you trust me._

"Who ever said I trusted you?" Edan asked me, but I caught the faintest glimmer of a smile on his face.

Maeve shook her head and chuckled. "I'm here just in case you two need me. And Edan, Truefire mentioned your lack of an appetite for dragon food." She hobbled over to him with the help of the Terrors and placed a small basket on his lap.

He opened it and his eyes lit up. "Real food! Elder, thank you!"

She gave a quiet laugh, then sat down on the soft moss and looked around. "Nice spot you boys picked here." She stroked both of the Terrors, then shooed them away. "Go on with you; find something to do. I won't be moving for a while."

They nodded and shot off towards the lake, tackling each other in play. I had a feeling that they were still very young dragons as they chased each other in circles. Teri joined them, whuffling and snorting small spurts of fire towards them as she charged. Carlin made a high-pitched squealing sound, leaping up and clinging to her back, and she ran in circles trying to shake him off.

I purred with laughter, watching as Roque joined them, tackling his sister and helping Carlin to subdue her. Then Nevan jumped on his head and rode him around the grove, hissing playfully. Edan stared, then sighed. "I'm never going to be able to avoid dragons, am I?"

_Of course not, so you'd better get used to it quickly, boy._ I laid down and watched as the crippled Viking tore into a large chunk of bread, eating it quickly. _Humans have no taste in food._

"I could say the same thing about dragons," he retorted, glaring at me. "If you give me one more fish…"

_Then you will eat it,_ I finished for him, not really amused.

Maeve, however, seemed to be highly enjoying our exchange, because she was chuckling and gazing back and forth between us. "Do you two want to start now?"

"Start what?" Edan asked.

"Training."

"Look, Elder, I highly respect you, but I am _not_ going to ride Truefire. There is no way I will _ever_ ride a dragon."

"And I respect your opinion. I wasn't talking about riding him." She removed a shiny knife from her shawl and aimed it at the ground, reflecting the sunlight and making a small, white dot that flickered across the ground. It moved back and forth tantalizingly, and although I tried to resist, I finally gave in and attacked the dot of light with a playful growl. I chased it around and around in circles, pouncing on it again and again, huffing as I eventually grew tired. I went over to Maeve and lay down beside her, nuzzling her hand. She laughed lightly. "It doesn't matter how old you are, you should still have time for a little silliness in your life."

I purred agreement, waiting for her to shine the dot of light again. She flashed it on the ground briefly, and I smacked it with my wing, watching as the light played over my orange and black scales. _What kind of training, Maeve?_

"You'll see," she said with a wink. She raised one hand and beckoned to Carlin and Nevan, who came over quickly and acted as supports for her as she stood shakily. I watched curiously as she wandered around the grove slowly, inspecting it, and she paused for a moment by a large, circular depression in the ground. I knew instantly that it was a dragon's sleeping area, confirming my suspicions that something important had happened here. After a little while, she came back and leaned against the rock that Edan was sitting on, smiling up at him. He smiled back uncertainly as she spoke. "This place will do nicely. Mmm, yes it will."

"Do nicely for what?"

"You're still supposed to be going through therapy, young man. Don't think you're getting out of it so easily just because you got yourself kidnapped by a dragon. Now, let's begin. Truefire can help."

_What am I supposed to be doing, exactly?_

She smiled. "Well, we don't exactly have Hiccup here to erect those rails for us, do we? You will act in place of those rails."

I snorted, then went over to Edan and peered at him closely. _Are you done eating your revolting food yet?_

He glared at me. "Yes, and it tasted really, really good. I'd say your food is revolting."

"Boys, behave. No need to argue over food. Truefire likes fish, and Edan likes bread. You each can have your own opinions."

_Yes, we can. And I shall not be silent about mine._

"Nor I," Edan muttered with a scowl.

Maeve laughed, tapping her wooden cane against the boy's arm gently. "Let's get started before you two begin arguing anymore. Truefire, if you will?"

I grunted, then went and angled my side so that Edan could reach me easily. He growled, then grabbed my neck and hauled himself up. I supported him easily, surprised at how lightweight and weak humans were, and he gave me a vicious look. "I can hear your thoughts, you know. I'd be thankful if you didn't think of me as weak."

I looked down at him as he clung to my one neck spike. _I was calling humans in general weak compared to dragons, not just you._

I huffed in surprise as Maeve whacked my hind foot with her cane. She gave me a stern look. "No more arguing, boys. Let's begin."

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur as Maeve helped Edan gradually regain some use of his legs. Eventually, he reached the point where he could move around really well, but was paralyzed from his knees down. Which meant that, like the Elder had predicted, the boy would be a cripple for the rest of his life. During those days, Edan repeatedly refused to ride me, despite my persistence in asking him, but he did reach the point where he would grow so exhausted that he would just flop down onto my wing and lay there, resting. He had also gradually accepted Roque and Teri, as well as Carlin and Nevan, but it was obvious that he mistrusted any other dragons.

"What does this thing do, exactly?"

I looked over at Edan questioningly. _What?_

He showed me some kind of leather vest that he was holding. "Maeve gave it to me yesterday without a single word. I've been trying to figure out what it's for, but I have no idea."

I went up to him and sniffed it. _It kind of resembles the vest that Hiccup wears whenever he rides Toothless._

Edan's face suddenly morphed into a glare. "Why won't that lady stop hinting to me? I'm not riding you, and I don't care what either of you say about it."

I gave him a stern look. _Suit yourself, but the first time I catch you behaving disrespectfully in front of Maeve, I will knock you soundly on the head with my tail._ He sighed, looking defiant, and I narrowed my eyes at him. _Edan, come with me._

"What?" I flipped him over with one claw before he could react, and he yelled as I grabbed ahold of his vest and leapt into the air, soaring high and flying out far over the ocean. "Let go of me!" the boy screamed frantically.

_If you insist._ I let go of him, and he began falling, his screams turning even more desperate. I dove, swooping underneath him so that he fell onto my back. I felt him latch onto me instinctively, his arms wrapped around my neck tightly as he sobbed with relief.

I angled right and circled the mountain, waiting for him to get ahold of his senses. Eventually, the boy fell silent, and I craned my head around to see that he was still gripping tightly to me, and he was sitting precisely in the leather saddle. His face was pressed into my neck, and if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that he had fallen asleep on my back. I dove downward and spread my wings again, landing smoothly in the grove, then stood there, waiting.

Slowly, Edan started to move, sitting up and glaring at me with piercing green eyes. "You! I'm gonna kill you!"

_You just rode me, boy,_ I pointed out to him before he could continue his tirade. _Now, what was it you were saying about 'never?'_ He stared at me, dumbfounded, then slowly looked down, suddenly seeming to realize where he was sitting. His mouth fell open, then he collapsed onto his belly again, draped over me once more. _Edan? Edan? Are you okay?_ I reached around and nudged him with my snout, then licked his face. He didn't move, and I realized that he was unconscious. _Humans,_ I snorted in exasperation.

"Excuse me?" I heard a thin, cracked voice ask. I turned to see Maeve standing there, frowning slightly, then she seemed to notice the boy that was draped across my back. "Truefire!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Did you really get him to ride you?"

_More or less,_ I said with a shrug of my wings. _I think he passed out from shock. I kind of kidnapped him again._

She shook her head, making low clicking noises like an old mother dragon. "He's not going to be a happy boy when he wakes up."

_Sorry._ I drooped my head, ashamed of how I had acted.

Maeve chuckled. "It's okay, Truefire. You just sped up the inevitable, that's all. I had a feeling he'd ride you today, though I never thought of _how_ he'd end up riding you."

_Where are Carlin and Nevan?_ I knew that Roque and Teri were with Hookfang; she was teaching them how to catch fish.

"They're lurking nearby somewhere." I peered cautiously at the high rim of the grove, seeing nothing. I finally just gave up, and the old woman cackled. "Now that'd Edan's ridden you, he'll probably open up a bit more."

I nodded. _Maeve…_

"Yes?"

_Why does Edan hate Hiccup so much?_ I had recently figured out who it was that the boy's rage was directed at, but it seemed senseless.

She sighed, sitting down on a boulder and tapping aimlessly at the ground with her cane. "I'd been wondering when you'd ask me that." The old woman took a deep breath, her eyes sad. "His rage isn't directed at Hiccup. It's directed at Nighthawk."

_At who?_

"Nighthawk. You know him better as Toothless."

I froze. _So the Night Fury does have a regular name. I had been wondering. But why would Edan hate Toothless?_

"Edan had an older brother. His name was Farrell, and he was one of Berk's best warriors. This was back in the time when dragons and humans still warred against each other. Toothless was among the dragons who regularly attacked Berk to steal sheep and other food to serve to the Red Death. Because of his good aim and powerful blue fire, the Fury was always tasked with destroying our defenses. Farrell was one of the ones who manned the catapults, and he was working in one of our defense towers when Toothless struck. He died instantly."

I was frozen there, thinking this over, then I turned and looked at Edan, who was still unconscious. I let out a deep sigh. _I understand well his pain and anger. I lost my brother to the Vikings, though thankfully not your tribe. _

"How did you lose him?" she asked, her gaze sympathetic.

_He was captured by the tribe and kept in the kill ring as the final test for the young Vikings. He was killed as proof that the teen was strong enough to fight dragons._

The old woman looked stunned. "Oh, Truefire…I'm so sorry. I know that the Viking ways were cruel towards dragons. I myself was a part of them, before Hiccup showed us that we could live in harmony."

_It is alright. I know that it was not your tribe who murdered him. And this actually makes Edan and I more alike than we had first thought. Does Toothless know why Edan hates him?_

"No, he doesn't."

_May I tell him? An apology often goes a long way towards building a friendship._

"Yes, you may tell him." She leaned back and closed her eyes, obviously done talking for now.

* * *

I grew bored laying there, so I stood and began walking around the cove slowly, then I felt something shifting on my back. I froze, then lowered myself, twisting my neck to look at Edan. He slowly lifted up his head, his green eyes both confused and angry, and his gaze met mine. "You…are the worst dragon I have ever met."

_I shall take that as a compliment._ I sniffed him cautiously; he now carried my scent on him, and it was slightly confusing.

I licked his face, and he yelped, lurching upright. "That's disgusting, Truefire!"

_Maybe so, but it is effective._ I stood again, and he drew his breath sharply, clinging tightly to my neck as he seemed to remember that he was sitting on me back.

"Let me down!"

_Why? There is no purpose to that. Maybe I will once you consent to ride me willingly._

"It's not willingly if I was blackmailed into doing it."

_Who said anything about blackening mail? _

"Oh, shut up. Let me down."

_I might if you ask nicely and stop refusing to ride me. Otherwise, you stay on my back._

"Can you _please _let me down?"

_You left out something, boy._

He glowered, then nodded resignedly. "Fine, I'll ride you."

I threw back my head and roared triumphantly, and he yelled, throwing himself flat on top of me. I craned my neck to look at him curiously. _Are you okay, Edan?_

He straightened up and glared at me. "No, you just about shattered my eardrums. You're crazy!"

I huffed a laugh, then began walking. He stiffened, clutching tightly to my one spike, and I felt his fingers dig into my scales as he gripped me tightly. I snarled at him. _If you tear out my scales, boy, then I will tear out your hair._

I felt a wave of alarm from him as he jolted, letting go quickly, and as a result, nearly fell off. I caught him neatly with one wing, pushing him back up, and he sighed, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Don't scare me like that, Truefire."

_All the same, do _not_ damage my scales. They are what protect me from the elements, even from my own fire. You don't want me to burn myself alive, do you?_

"No, you'd stink up the whole island."

I growled, bopping him on the head with one wing before continuing to walk towards Maeve. She opened one eye lazily as we approached, a smile on her lips. "You two argue like little children."

"Sorry, Elder," he apologized.

I snorted, then lowered my head until I was at her level. She chuckled, stroking my nose lightly, and I purred, then tilted towards the sky. _I am thinking that we will try a flight now._

"What?" Edan yelped.

_You agreed, boy. Do not back out now._

Maeve winked at me, then gestured to a leather object that was laying a little ways away. "You'll need that if you expect to keep him on you while you're flying, Truefire."

I nodded, going over and picking it up in my jaws. I twisted my neck and dropped the leather vest in Edan's lap, and he frowned, then gingerly put it on. "I don't see how this will help me much."

I inspected the harness - and him - carefully, then flicked my tail. _I think it is meant to strap you to me so that you can have your hands free while you ride me._

He stared at me, then somehow fastened the harness to my saddle so that nothing short of another dragon could rip him from my back. I wiggled my shoulders, causing him to gasp and cling tightly to my neck, then nodded at him. He eyed me warily, then grimaced. "Go ahead, but fly _slowly_. Don't do any of those crazy twirls, loops, or spins. Unlike you, I wasn't created to be up in the air."

I rumbled a protest at his requirements, but gave my agreement. I backed up so that I wouldn't accidentally cause harm to Maeve, then broke into a fast run, leaping up into the air and smacking the ground with my tail to gain extra height. Edan yelled as we climbed higher in the sky, and I roared in exultation, angling to the right and swooping downwards again. The boy screamed, but this time I caught a note of exhilaration. He was actually enjoying this. I beat my wings and soared high, then stalled and spun around, going into a freefall.

I trumpeted loudly, twirling crazily as the ground hurtled closer, then at the last possible second, I unfurled my wings and pulled up, barely missing the treetops. Edan yelped and whacked my neck when my one wingtip scraped on a cliff, but at least he wasn't screaming hysterically this time. I spun to the left, pulled up, then dove again, and gradually, I felt Edan becoming more focused, his sense of balance matching mine with greater ease, and I experienced a sense of victory at having finally gotten him to become my rider.

I angled high, soaring over the village, and I saw Vikings down below shading their eyes to look up at me, obviously not realizing which dragon was flying above them. _Truefire!_ a deep, sonorous voice thundered through the air, and I twisted, seeing a black streak shooting through the sky towards me.

I inwardly sighed. _Hello, Nighthawk._

The Fury's green eyes widened. _How do you know that name?_

_Maeve, the village Elder. _

He frowned, growling. _Do not call me by it. Only call me Toothless, the name that the humans have given me._

_Why?_ It seemed senseless to me.

_Just please, do as I ask._

_Very well. _I abruptly felt an overwhelming sensation of hatred and malice, and I involuntarily snarled, breathing a burst of flame at the Night Fury. He roared in shock, dodging, I heard Hiccup yelling, and I was horrified at what I had done; I'd nearly killed his rider.

The black dragon growled at me, his chest swelling as he beat his wings mightily, but Hiccup leaned over and patted his head. "Wait, don't shoot back! Edan's riding him!"

Toothless stalled, his green eyes growing huge, and I still felt plagued by that sense of hatred. I realized abruptly that it was coming from Edan, and I shook my head. _I'm sorry, I didn't intend that. I'm still growing used to the rider/dragon bond, and those emotions weren't mine, they were Edan's._

Toothless looked startled. _Why would Edan hate me?_

_Because you killed his brother,_ I told him matter-of-factly.

For a long moment, time seemed to stop as the four of us hovered in midair. Then the Night Fury let out a long, sad howl of grief, diving sharply and landing amidst the houses. I sighed, then turned back towards the grove, angling down and landing on the soft moss, still feeling Edan's tremendous anger and hatred.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: The name 'Nighthawk' was invented by White Aspen and belong solely to her. I am only allowed to use it because she gave her permission. The name must never be used without her permisson.**


End file.
